She's the truth telling a lie
by Madame Bing
Summary: Isabella is a teenage girl hidden by the carefully constructed facade of 'Bella.' She's has no idea how to socially interact, is a genius in the oddest way possible and has woken up as a girl by the name of Jessica Stanley in her birth town after being run over. So in between finding her original body and the new insomniac family in town, what's a body stealing girl to do?


_In which Bella is a fake, Isabella is a stupid genius with no social grace, Jessica is a lie and children of government workers roll in the dough. _

* * *

><p>When told to describe herself Isabella Swan would most likely squeak timidly, blush profusely and attempt to make herself as small as possible before stuttering out a response. Outwardly, of course. In her mind however, she would grace them with a small smile and tell them of her average lifestyle. She was 'Bella' daughter to divorced couple Charlie and Renee. Her father an underpaid police officer, her mother a scatter brained woman with a knack for destroying technology. She was quietly pretty but without charisma, her grades while above average weren't outstanding. She was graceless and often spacey with brown hair and eyes, tall but not in the way of the models. Thin without the desirable curves and couldn't for the life of her stop her face from turning into a strawberry. She liked classical romance books and a range of music without the skill to compose or even play her own.<p>

But, the truth was, within her own mind sat a girl, her twin in likeness who wasn't anything like plain stuttering 'Bella.' This girl was calm and collected and never blushed. She was insanely intelligent with the curiosity of an ever talked about dead cat, a thousand conspiracy theories swirling about in a chaotically organised mind. This girl didn't care for the thoughts of others or her lack of social skills and friends. This girl longed to devour books on war tactics and inhumane psychology experiments and not give a damn if people tutted in her direction for her horrible interest in said books. This girl cared not for the ways of the world and stood both above and below humanity and society as it was, with her need to simply _know. _And although 'Bella' and this girl shared clone like looks, they were different. The limp hair 'Bella' sported was in mussed state on the girl, it being tousled around her in a mixture of curls and straight strands, her brown eyes alight with manic glee and knowledge as if half living in a book still.

This girl was Isabella, the girl society would reject even more so than 'Bella.' And so Isabella never came out, she lay slumbering behind the carefully constructed mask of fourteen year old "Bella.' Sometimes Bella could feel her real self poke her metaphorical head out and she would blink and suddenly she was standing with books piling up around her before berating herself on letting her mask slip. Was it so bad that Bella wanted to make her mother happy rather than have to worry about her odd child? Not at all. Which was why Bella was created, to hide the oddity that was Isabella.

And then suddenly there came a day where that carefully constructed mask smashed only to be replaced by an even better mask that gave room for Isabella to be free. The terrible mask named Jessica.

Things completely changed when Phil became apart of their little broken family, her mother relied less on her and gushed over her latest find. What was different about this one? She kept on gushing and simply didn't stop. Renee had always been a romantic, she believed in whirl wind romances that lasted a week. The problem with Renee was she was too passionate. She burned too brightly and the flames danced so quickly they were just as quickly snubbed out which was why Isabella used to run back and forth between two adults playing messenger pigeon. This time it seemed she played it a little more cool and before she knew it Renee and Phil were reaching three months and Isabella was finally meeting him.

Small cakes and tea cups lined the coffee table as she sat opposite to Renee and her boyfriend. Isabella wanted to frown over the small but significant gesture that was her _mother choosing to sit opposite her next to her Phil _but Bella would never make something over the obvious preference.

"So Bella, how old are you?" Phil asked genuinely curious.

Mentally Isabella applauded her mother on finding a nice guy before her eyes narrowed on him and spewed out questions about any previous criminal history and substance abuse. Outwardly Bella just gave a shy smile before mumbling a quiet 'fourteen sir.'

"Aw no need to call me that Bella, just Phil will do." He said with a jovial laugh. Her mother then decided it was time to resume gushing. "Bella, did you know Phil plays baseball?"

Isabella let her long hair fall along her face to conceal an annoyed groan. She watched as the two seemed to distance themselves from her, lost in each other eyes and laughs. They didn't do it on purpose, they were nice people but Isabella always felt unattached to the world around her. Perhaps it was because she was tossed about as a child never staying with one set of company too long between her parents and then grew to be unattached. She had not known true friendship or friendship in general really. People didn't like Bella and much less Isabella who was always thought as weird when they were younger before she was locked away. Almost no family bond existed for her, she was an only child and her mother was constantly on the look out for better company than her quite daughter where as her socially awkward father could barely look at her without seeing her mother. He was nice and always eager to see her but she noticed the flash of pain in his eyes when 'Bella' would do something reminiscent of her mother.

Subconsciously, it seemed, she was distancing herself from any significant relationship and it was working out well. She couldn't say she longed for anything other than what she had now simply because it was all she had known. Even looking at others with their close bonds she couldn't say wanted it, she just didn't know what the appeal of it all was. Maybe it was because she knew she would never get such a thing that she was content with what she had and even when being protective of her little family she felt as if a wall separated them, like it was all an act, another chore for her, much like school. She wondered often if she was really a sociopath in denial but then her mother would do something small that would spark up something in her, something she would like to call endearment and knew she simply wasn't one.

Watching her future father-in-law coddle Renee made her feel almost without a purpose. Her whole life it was her job to make sure Renee paid the bills on time or ate or slept the right amount of hours and now she knew, she wasn't needed for that anymore. A little lost Isabella mentally shrugged before stream lining the possibilities of different ways her life could go now.

Standing up Bella muttered a quick excuse. She needed to be away for awhile. She needed to be herself. "I think we're out of milk, why don't I go buy some more." It was flimsy and Isabella knew it but the two adult accepted easy enough, Phil looking sheepish and apologetic for practically ignoring her but she just kept walking not really understanding his remorse or guilt, it was normal for everyone to forget her. Not that Isabella cared because honestly...she just didn't, another thing to add to her signs of psychopathy.

Walking down the streets of the quiet neighborhood she reached into her pockets to pull out a broken wrist watch that belonged to her when she was a child. Her face which was previously blank morphed into a manic grin. She had studied watch work before but she had never got the chance to broach practical work. It was amazing the things that could be learned from books, she herself had many skills because of her constant need for knowledge.

Unfortunately, Isabella for all her intelligence was clueless on emotion and human behavior other than what was a clinical sense of the definition and so she was unaware that what she did was not normal for a child her age. She lacked common sense and knowledge but made up for it in her genius. Isabella could understand advanced physics and chemistry but didn't understand the need for friends. She could almost fluently speak French and German solely from daytime TV but couldn't comprehend putting away money in bank when people had mattresses. She could tell you all the signs of post traumatic stress but couldn't understand why no one believed in aliens.

Turning left into a small park Isabella made a cosey cubby out of the bottom of a plastic slide and burrowed her body into the playground object so as to protect herself from the wind. Inspecting the cheap pink watch she turned it around in her hands a bit before once again reaching into her pockets to to pull out a small array of tools. Picking a small hooked piece of metal she set out to pry the face off the watch.

Isabella sat there for hours simply working out the ins and out of the watch, trying to place her theoretical knowledge into practice. It wasn't before long that a tiny head appeared above her upside down.

"Whatcha doin'?" The small girl asked drawing out her question in the way only a young child would.

Isabella took in the small girls form. She was around five or six with the typical blonde hair, blue eyes beauty going for her. Not that she understood the concept of beauty, it was ever changing and she could never understand the definition. One moment a tall and willowy woman was beautiful and the next a baby with purple skin and no teeth was considered beautiful, it was annoying. All in all Isabella considered it to be a constant change of flux, beauty that is.

"Attempting to make the worlds first non-fictional watch that doubles as a television. It appears that I may have succeeded." Isabella answered not bothering to become 'Bella' once more.

The child flipped forward in an impressive display of gymnastic skills. Slowly she clapped her hands together in a show of slight awe unaware that if the child were any older she may have taken it for a show of sarcasm but Isabella was anything but in sync with the norm and so the child curtsied for her one person audience with a giggle.

"You speak weird." Here Isabella frowned the tiniest bit, what was it about her that repelled people? "But I like it! I'm Annie." Annie thrust her hand into the older girls' face where it stayed for a few moments longer before it retracted slightly.

"You're supposed to shake it." Annie said with a huff.

Isabella understood the ceremonial greeting but couldn't understand the need for it. It wasn't as if a simple handshake bonded people or even stopped people from breaking their deals but seeing the disgruntled expression on her companies face she gently but firmly gave it a shake with a half grin on her face.

"So a watch-tv...a vision-watch or a watch-vision. How about a tele-watch?" The girl suggested with a happy smile. "What do you think crazy lady?"

Isabella didn't comment on the girls nickname for her, she herself questioned her sanity at times, it was logical to assume others did as well. "I think that you may name it if you wish."

Through brown eyes she watched as Annie beamed happily at her, something inside her shifting the smallest bit, calling her to do something, she did not know but she mentally shoved it aside to further examine at a later date.

"I like tele-watch!" Annie squealed out but slowed to stare at the older girl and causing Isabella to cock her head to the side, not understanding the mercurial moods of the younger species as she herself had always been...Isabella. There just was no other way of putting it. "Does it really work?" Annie whispered doubtfully.

With a nod Isabella offered the girl her ugly but quite complicated piece of technology. Annie swiped it quickly and fiddled with the buttons as the face of the watch lit up and an animated cat appeared chasing a mouse around with a hammer.

"Tom and Jerry!" Annie gasped out in delighted surprise before frowning. "I can't hear anything."

Shrugging at the unspoken question Isabella piped up. "It was a rather last minute project, I didn't think about speakers or anything." She felt the oddest sensation in the pit of her stomach as the girl grinned up at her.

"You're kinda brilliant aren't you Crazy Lady?" Annie whispered once more.

Isabella stared. No one had ever called her brilliant before and suddenly she found it hard to swallow and in the next moment she was fastening the newly dubbed tele-watch to the thin wrist of Annie, ignoring the young girls confused expression because really, there was nothing to be confused about. People who made other people happy gifted them, didn't they? She had seen it happen in movies and a few times in reality and it should be obvious that she would gift this child with something correct?

"Keep it. I know it's not anything worthy of being 'brilliant' yet but if you should like, I would like for you to wear it." Isabella blurted both confused and annoyed at her emotions.

Annie's hesitant smile became more confident within seconds. "You really do talk weird, crazy lady. Thank you."

Isabella gave another grin and they talked together for a long while. Annie told her about her dad who never had time for her, how he had lots of money because of job as some sort of government worker that Annie couldn't be bothered to remember the specifics of, she told her of her mother who now currently in heaven, that she missed singing songs with her, that she believed in ghosts and that her house was haunted despite being only recently built, that she was allergic to peanuts and that her father never seemed to remember and had almost killed her on an occasion or two. Annie told her of everything and anything she could think of and Isabella couldn't but marvel of the number of things they had in common despite being more than double her age.

In turn Isabella told her of 'Bella' and how society expected her to be 'Bella.' She told her of her love for knowledge and her hate of meat, her need to satisfy her curiosity. She told her of her theories on reality and the existence of off worlders, her lack of coordination, her aspirations that ranged from being an assassin to a back door doctor, all of which Annie laughed at but without the condescending tone of others she had met. She told her of her own mother, of Phil and her father and Annie nodded with maturity and grace of someone beyond her years, not that Isabella noticed because she too was above average and considered this a normality and then she told Annie of her current identity crisis and was selfishly content as the child soothed her worries.

"Besides," Started Annie with a shrug, "I don't have any real friends or mother currently...you could be mine, if your mother doesn't need your coddling anymore and you have the need to do it."

Here Annie looked away, attempting a show of nonchalance and because two selfish people needed someone to possess Isabella pulled the child onto her lap without a word and started plaiting her messy blonde locks.

"You shouldn't wear your hair on your face." She tutted while attempting to neaten the disarray of a birds nest.

Annie sniffed but a giant smile played on her lips as she made herself more comfortable in the older girls lap. Just like that a five year old declared a fourteen year old her mother and friend and vice versa but the two didn't make a big deal of it, content to find respective roles once more.

"Should I walk you home Annie?" She asked as she stared at the darkening sky, turning to adjust the sweater the small girl wore.

Annie swatter at the wandering hands, seeming to delight in the fact there were hands doing it in the first place. "No need, I'll call my dads car. Speaking of which, you need my number. Where's your phone?" She asked while pressing away at buttons on the flip phone she had pulled out of thin air.

"I don't have a personal one."

Annie stared at her as if finally seeing what other people saw in her. "It's the twenty-first century who doesn't have a mobile phone?"

Isabella blinked wondering if she really wanted to her to answer that. "Tell me your number, I'll give a call when I can." With a raised brow she turned her phone towards her to display the number. It only took a few seconds to have the number memorized as she repeated it back to the younger girl who looked impressed. Isabella quite liked impressing Annie.

A black car with tinted windows slid in front of them quietly and Annie turned towards her. "You need a ride crazy lady?"

Shaking her head in a negative she watched the girl leave and wave goodbye, calling from a window to give her a call. When the car was no longer in sight she pivoted on her heel (surprisingly without tripping) and continued on her way home.

The streets were dark and the stars in the sky were almost non existent and everything was perfectly normal save for the sound of screeching tires coming from behind her. It wasn't very original, to be killed by a moving car driven by a drunk. But that's how it happened. She was frozen to the spot, her brilliant mind racing through the possibility of her death because she wasn't fast enough to get to the other side, she had stalled too long and before she knew it pain seared across her side and she was flying. Her vision darkening as she hit the ground, feeling nothing but hearing the sickening sound of bones cracking.

* * *

><p>"JESSICA!"<p>

White filled her vision as screams rose around her.

"My baby!"

"Where's the ambulance?!"

"Load her up!"

Sirens wailed noisily and despite everything Isabella felt annoyance bubble up in her.

"Is she going to be okay?!" A woman screamed as sobs tore through her making Isabella want to sigh.

"Please she's only fourteen! Please!"

Isabella was moving again. She heard feet pounding against the ground as thing prodded her.

Wheels rolled against tiles or was it linoleum? She had to experiment with sounds once this was over. If she made it.

Blank.

Whispers.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

More cries.

Someone was reading to her.

More whispers.

Another cry and sob.

She hated this.

* * *

><p>A voice hummed at the edge of her hearing range becoming more clear the more she tried to focus on it and soon the timbre and husky quality of the decidedly feminine and shy voice broke through the haze of her rarely sleepy mind. The words very familiar to her.<p>

_"...How sad it is! I shall grow old and horrible and dreadful but this picture will remain always young. It will never be older than this particular day in June...If only it were the other way. If it were I who would stay young, and the picture were to grow old.."_

When the voice stopped Isabella decided to continue on for her. _"For that I would give everything! Yes, there is nothing in the whole world I would not give. I would give my soul for that. _The picture of Dorian Gray." She whispered eyes flickering open to stare at a slightly shocked girl who sat at her bedside.

"I didn't think you knew..." The girl trailed off.

"Oscar Wilde? Why wouldn't I?" She asked and promptly stopped when she finally noticed the difference in her voice. Her voice had always been quite low for her age but now it seemed far higher in pitch and suddenly in the edge of her vision she caught sight of tanned skin. Her tanned skin. But she wasn't tan, she knew, she just didn't tan, most likely a genetic fault passed on from her mother, but there were two hands connected to a body that had a nice summers glow.

"I've just never seen you pick up a book before Jess." The girl practically whispered, ducking her head.

_Jess..._

Isabella stared with horrified fascination at the small hands that she now controlled like a puppet master. The nails were painted a pale green and they were well taken care of hands with slim but muscular arms and just how short were those legs?

"Jess?" Isabella gave her a look hoping to convey the importance of finding ones self in another's body.

The girl got up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder saying something about getting a nurse or doctor but Isabella kept her eyes on the limbs as if waiting for them to attack her. The moment the tall girl left the room she shot up and off the bed only to fall in a heap on the ground, her legs being exceptionally smaller than what she imagined and nearly groaned at the sensation the still attached IV gave her.

Carefully removing them she wobbled on new found legs and made her way to the glass window. The girl who reflected back was not Isabella Swan. This girl had wildly curling hair, brown with red tints and what looked to be remnants of blonde highlights. Her dark blue eyes were round and were framed by short but thick lashes. The girl herself was short but looked to be about the same age as herself with lump lips, clear skin and square brows. Not extremely beautiful but definitely pretty enough to attract a number of men in a few years time.

Turning around she dimly noted the paper thin hospital gown that currently dwarfed her before moving towards the end of her bed where a clipboard hung oh so innocently. Picking it up she skimmed her eyes over each detail taking in the medical terms she could actually understand and storing the ones she didn't in the back of her mind to look up at a later point in time.

"Hit to head..." She mumbled reading over her admittance to the hospital or rather this Jessica Stanley. Isabella wanted to panic like a normal human being but it seemed so tiring to start screaming and tearing her hair out.

She felt oddly calm about the situation, interested, fascinated and calm. Which wasn't normal but then again what about Isabella _was _normal. Theories ran through her head at a rapid pace. Outer body experience? She was controlling this body, so no. Past life? The date was only a day after she was ran over. Reincarnation? Where was her original body? Still lying on a road? Was she dead? What of the after life? Was this one of those second chance deal? Because quite frankly, she wasn't really sold on the whole lie and burn in hell thing. Wasn't it more logical to have the three strikes and your out rather than 'Oh you lie now you die.'

A gasp brought her out of her thoughts as the tall girl rushed in with an elderly nurse and Doctor going by their uniform and white lab coat. "Hiya there!" She greeted them with a happy wave, not sure how to react in the case of them being some form of celestial being and finally pin pointing the Texan drawl Jessica possessed. Not that she was complaining, accents fascinated her.

The doctor who was an older man walked forward quickly to guide the patient back to the bed. "Miss Stanley. We have your mother and father on the way. Please don't cause yourself any further harm." He said it with a sense of dry humor.

"Course." She chirped. "Doctor..." She silently asked for a name.

"Gerandy. Johnathon Gerandy and this is Susan a nurse here at Forks General." He answered with a warm smile, eyes focusing on the points in which she had removed the IV needles with the precision of a trained nurse.

Isabella's eyes widened at hearing her location because there could only be one small town in America named after a utensil, could there? Because she wasn't as versed as she was in many things, she just wasn't very interested in geography, at all. Some places snowed and others didn't, not really interesting. Or was that another subject entirely.

"Well then Dr. Gerandy, it appears I have some form of amnesia." She once again chirped, slapping a smile onto her face. Amnesia, playing it safe Swan.

A slow frown made it's way onto his kind face, interpreting this as confusion the fourteen year old continued. "You know, missing memories and all? The chart says my name is Jessica and now I know I'm at Forks Hospital, I'm fourteen although it didn't have a specific birth date, just the year and that it's the twenty-second of June 2002..."

And suddenly her vitals were being checked and had scans were being requested and her skull was being prodded, all things she bore with a smile because there wasn't anything else she could do but let them do their jobs. That and she was quite excited, she didn't know why but she was. And then there was the girl who sat quietly in the corner of the room looking as worried as one could get.

"Are we family?" They looked nothing alike but then again they could be second cousins or something. Isabella couldn't remember a majority of people in her her birth town, after all, she had been taken from it as a child and only spent a week or two with her father every year or so.

The girls head snapped up and a lovely smile was directed towards the now short and blue eyed girl. "No. We're...friends. I'm Angela Webber." She introduced herself, worry evident in her voice. Such a nice girl.

Going by the hesitation in her voice to call Jessica a friend she would say this Jessica was a rather shitty friend and quite recently Isabella had learnt that friendship was an enjoyable event, especially if one were to read Gothic literature to one while in a hospital.

Isabella reached out to awkwardly (not that she noticed) pat the girl on her head. "You're a good friend Angela Webber. Do we have nicknames for each other?"

"I'm...sorry?" The poor girl looked really frazzled now, squirming in her seat and cheeks red.

Humming Isabella thought about it. If this Jessica and her were friends shouldn't they shorten their names down for each other. Wasn't it a ritual of sorts when commencing upon strengthened bonds? Or did it have a criteria set like knowing said person for a year before pet names are given? But she didn't know how long Jessica had known this Angela and Isabella had certainly only known her for an hour at most.

"Jess. You call me Jess and I call you..?" Angela. Angela. Angela. "Angel or Ange."

Angela was quiet for a moment before a giggle burst forth from her lips. "Okay then Jess."

Opening her mouth to respond she was cut off as Dr. Gerandy walked back into the room. "Well Ms. Stanley, we've put in for a MRI and an EEG and if you don't mind, we would like you to answer a few questions."

"Okay shoot." It didn't matter because she honestly knew nothing about Jessica.

"Full name?"

"Jessica Stanley."

He scribbled notes onto his clip board and looked up. "Middle name."

The chart had said nothing of a middle name. "No idea."

"Parents?"

"Mr and Mrs Stanley?" More note taking. It was a perfectly valid answer.

"Birthday?"

"Some time between January and December." Completely plausible.

"Birth place?"

"Texas, going by the drawl." Here Isabella laid on Jessica's accent thick earning herself a small smile from both non-patients in the room.

A sad sigh followed on behalf of the good doctor- oh there we go, a pet name. "It's most likely that what you have Miss. Stanley is Retrograde amnesia. Retrograde amnesia is basically-"

"A form of amnesia where past action and knowledge are forgotten pre-trauma. It's often associated with TBI and afflicted through a sharp blow to the head. I'm aware." It was what she was going for.

Both the Good doctor and Ange shot her an alarmed look and she wondered if she had once again broken some sort of social rule. "Well done Miss. Stanley. Are you interested in become a student of medicine. I must admit you would do well." The good doctor seemed mildly impressed which just confused Isabella because it wasn't a very impressive description, she hadn't even brought up the brain lobes involved.

"At one point I wanted to be a back street doctor, you don't need a license to be one of those." She said being perfectly honest.

At this point the adult would reply 'that's nice dear' followed by the socially acceptable 'why don't you go and play' but the good doctor seemed to see the honesty in her face and there was a small flicker of what looked to be understanding, respect followed by a whole lot of amusement. Smart man, it took a genius to take someone like herself seriously or just someone who was around enough but no one stayed near Isabella for too long, it just didn't happen. Generally insanity ensued, which was good because honestly, only the insane people were interesting. That and they were crazy enough to stick around.

"I see." And she thought he really did, probably, maybe, just a little bit. No probably not.

"Honey!" A woman with perfectly curled hair placed in a flawless bun on her head yelled as she entered the room.

The woman strode up to Isabella only to take her face in her hands and place numerous kisses along her face. Isabella was never a touchy type, in fact she almost despised physical contact and because of this she froze up and subconsciously began to play dead as this perfect stranger placed samples of DNA all over her new face. Ew. She never understood why people enjoyed kissing, it was so...weird.

"Mrs and Mr. Stanley why don't we step outside so I can give you a thorough update on your daughters condition." Dr. Gerandy suggested though she couldn't help but notice he left no room for argument. She needed to learn how to do that, like a Jedi.

A man with blonde man with blue eyes dressed sharply in a dark suit nodded stoically. Mr. Stanley, she guessed. The two parents walked out to talk and Isabella turned to her friend who looked awkward and a little embarrassed to see Jessica's mothers display of affection or drama, depending on the type of personality she had.

"Are my parents in the mafia?" Perfectly valid question, they dressed like them and her supposed father seemed a little emotionless.

This of course caused Angela to choke on...absolutely nothing. Which fascinated Isabella to no end. "Jess! No! They work for the local bank!" She hissed kindly. How does a hiss become kind? She had no idea but Angela could do it, she was practicing to become a saint she decided.

"Oh okay." She didn't believe that for one second. Bank workers. Didn't mafia members also run banks? And deal drugs and black market items? Jessica's family was _suspicious._

"I think it's time for me to leave now. I hope get better Jess, I'll come visit you again okay?" Isabella just nodded and waved a happy goodbye. She liked Angela, nice girl, shy girl, not insane girl, definitely leaving girl.

As Angela left Jessica's parents entered, one looking as distraught as a suicidal woman and the other quite stiff. An actress and a business man, definitely in the mafia.

"Oh sweetheart, my Jessica!" Mrs. Stanley gasped out rather dramatically while Mr. Stanley simply stood silently behind his wife.

"Yes, I, Jessica Something Stanley, your daughter, right here." Well. That should soothe any worries.

Isabella was stunned when the mercurial woman burst into tears and threw her arms around her. She understood that this Jessica was her daughter but not even Isabella's real mother touched her quite as often but she let the woman sob into her shoulder as was social required before gently pushing her off not wanting to have any more skin to skin contact for the day.

Tugging on her new bouncing locks she cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I don't really know who you are, other than you gave birth to Jessica and you helped conceive her." She said pointing at each parent.

They ignored the use of Jessica's name in third person to stare at each other sadly, even Mr. Stanley who Isabella was slowly coming to the conclusion that he was an automaton created when Mrs. Stanley could no longer bear the loneliness of her mafia existence.

Jessica's mother pointed towards herself with a sad smile. "My name is Evelyn and this is your father William."

Introductions were made, proper introductions, that is and new people were met. It seemed that Jessica wasn't exactly popular but had a lot of family outside of her immediate one. Everyone was convinced Jessica's parents were simply bank workers and that she was an only child. They may be right about her having no sibling but as for their profession, that was debatable.

Isabella slowly made a friend of the good doctor and an enemy of everyone else who she had scared off with large words and eccentric theories with the exception of the younger staff, the receptionist who she had spilled yellow jello on and one nurse Susan who could glare at water and make it freeze, probably. It wasn't long before everyone knew of the teenager named Jessica who forgot her middle name and wore neon socks, who was both an idiot and a genius and despite some of the staff being reluctant to get to know her, they were all sad to see her leave in a wheel chair to be taken home but not before Isabella promised to visit them sometime.

Isabella quite liked being in this body, she didn't really care if she was stuck in it for the rest of her eternity but the fact that it didn't belong to her remained and she needed to find out what had happened to her own. It really went to show how dissociated she was from her family that she wasn't bothered by the knowledge that she may not see a majority of them again. But that was just Isabella, she moved on and she never stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, this fic is really just here to destroy the universe. You can take it seriously or can take it for the crack it most likely seems but I wanted to explore a young Isabella not Bella. Meh. I got the idea from Edward not being able to read Bella's mind, because he cant read it what really goes down in there? You know?<strong>

**That i thought it would be fun to mess with the whole body switch idea *giggles like an idiot***

**I own nothing and apologies for the mistakes.**

**Madame Bing!**


End file.
